Secret Love
by Myuki88
Summary: Ty lee has a crush on zuko and she and her friends are trying to find a way to get them together, and meanwhile, zuko is finding himself slowly falling for a certain acrobat.TyleexZuko Chapter five is kinda' short, sowwy!
1. Chapter 1

-In this story Zuko and Mai broke up a while back, but remained friends-

As they were sitting in the dining room at the fire palace Ty lee's friends noticed she was acting weird. "Ty lee, what are you doing" Mai asked, seeing Ty lee blushing and twirling her fingers. "Yeah, you look nervous?" Katara said scooting over to ty lee, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ty lee is something wrong?" suki asked, concerned for her warrior and friend. "All I can say is her heart is going a mile a minute!" Toph said picking in between her toes. Ty lee's blush now covered her face. "I-I…" she stopped when she noticed the other occupants(the boys + uncle) of the table were listening in. "I have to go, excuse me!" She squeaked and dashed out of the room. "What!?" Suki gasped barley catching her balance as ty lee brushed past. "Come on girls, I think ty lee needs to talk." mai said in her monotone voice.

Ty lee sat on her bed braiding and un braiding her hair, waiting for her friends, whom she knew would follow her. Right on queue the door squeaked open. "Ty lee, are you ok?" Katara asked sitting down on the bed, hugging ty lee closely. "Yeah, you almost knocked fan girl off her feet!" toph chuckled. Every one glared at her. "This isn't funny toph, ty lee's upset!" suki chided her short little friend. "Ty lee, whats wrong, you were blushing, acting nervous, and toph said your heart was going crazy, are you sick?" Mai asked standing in front of ty lee. "W-well, I-I sort of.." she left off again. "Ty lee, you can tell us!" toph said tapping her foot on the ground. "No ones going to tell." mai promised. "O-okay, well…I sort of have a…crush…" she winced as she said the word. "What!? you always flirt with boys and never get nervous, what's the difference now?" mai asked quizzically. "This one is for real, its not just joking around!" ty lee said emphasizing the word real. "So, who is it?!" Suki asked as they all leaned closer. "Zuko". she said in a small voice. "What?" everyone else said not catching the whispered name. "I have a crush on Zuko, okay!" ty lee said, turning into a tomato. Every one let their mouths drop open, then looked at mai. "M-mai, are you mad at me?" ty lee whispered about to cry. "…No." mai said, sitting down next to her best friend. "What?" ty lee asked. " tylee, I used to have a relationship with Zuko, it didn't work out, now we are just friends. I am happy you found some one you can like for real!" mai said, actually showing her emotions this time. She reached over and hugged tylee, ty lee reached and hugged her back. "Now," toph said cracking her knuckles. "Now what?" Katara asked raising an eye brow. "Now, we have to get Zuko to like her." "WHAT!?" ty lee yelped. "Yeah!" Suki said clapping her hands, "this will be awesome! We can all be in on it!!" "You would really help me get him to like me?" Tylee gasped, glowing. "Of course!" they all said…Thus begins their attempts for tylee to…woo Zuko.

"What was that all about!?" aang asked as the girls ran out after tylee. Uncle grinned as he got the feeling he knew, but he wasn't sure who. (if that makes any sense) "Eh, I don't know…the almighty fire lord should know though." sokka said waving his hand towards Zuko. "Oh, and why do I have to know?" Zuko asked glaring at his best friend. "Because she is your friend!" sokka exclaimed. "Well, she's your friend too!" Zuko argued back, sokka and Zuko went on arguing till aang said, "Well, Zuko this is your palace, aren't you supposed to know what's going on?"

"Yeeeeaaaah," sokka said smugly. "Aren't you supposed to know wha-" he was cut off as Zuko smacked the back of his head. "What was that for!?" sokka grumbled. "For being an idiot." Zuko said promptly. "What ever, stupid stuck up, big headed, mean jerk stupid-" sokka's mumbles were cut off as Zuko smacked his head again. "Now now boys lets just all get along, aaand, HAVE SOME MORE TEA!!!" uncle exclaimed happily.

"Okay, ty lee, we need to get you ready to woo Zuko!" Katara said grinning. "w-woo?" ty lee asked, her eyes were big and round as she stared up at Katara. "Yes, woo." toph chuckled at ty lee. "Okay, you have got the looks down!" suki said shifted her weight onto her other hip, striking a thinking pose. "Okay, mai what does Zuko like in a girl?" Katara probed. "Well, if he had a girl friend, he would want to be SURE she would be loyal to him, that will be a problem for you, tylee, you flirt way to much." mai said looking down at her frowning friend. "Like that time we were at the beach and Zuko asked me if I was cold and you said 'I am freezing', now that was really flirty…I didn't appreciate that…" mai left off. "Any ways!" mai continued before ty lee could apologize, if you like him enough you can do it." "Okay, also Zuko likes doing things to make the people he really cares about happy." mai looked at ty lee as she nodded her head smiling at the thought of Zuko doing things for her. "He also needs someone to comfort him…he…never mind." mai said eyes wide as she realized what she almost said. "What mai?" toph said leaning in. "Its not for me to talk about." she replied. "Are you talking about…" ty lee left off. "Yeah, that was horrible." mai said shuddering. "What!?" the other three exclaimed. "Well, when Zuko was about thirteen he-" "ty lee shut up!" mai scolded. "Come on you can tell us!" suki said putting her hand on mai's shoulder. "Fine, Zuko never talks about it though, we found this part out through azula" Mai said quietly.…"when Zuko was thirteen, he went to a war meeting with his uncle." mai stopped and looked at ty lee to continue. "From what azula said he spoke out against a general who made up a terrible idea. So Zuko was challenged to an agni kai, a fire duel. Now this is the part we saw for our selves. As he went out to face who he thought was the general, he faced the corner, he turned and faced not the general, but former fire lord ozai, his father, he-" ty lee stopped and tears started coming to her eyes, she looked at mai as if saying she couldn't continue. Mai continued. "He begged for forgiveness, he got down to the floor and started to cry, not wanting to fight his father, the man he looked up to, and…loved, at least he did at the time." mai said. "So, he begged but his father punished him, by lighting his fist, and striking Zuko's face, I-I remember it like it was yesterday, azula watched smiling, delighted to see Zuko in pain. Me and ty lee sat there stunned and horrified." "Iroh turned so he didn't have to see." mai stopped and sat down and patted the now lightly sobbing ty lee. "When we heard him cry out in pain, it was horrible, I remember azula laughed." Ty lee spoke again "And if that wasn't enough, Lord ozai banished him and sent him to catch the avatar as the only way for him to even be allowed to set foot back inside the fire nation. He wasn't evil when he tried t always catch aang, he was just desperate." ty lee concluded, by then all of them except toph and mai were crying. "So, that's how he got his scar…" Suki whispered, ty lee nodded. "We…should c-calm down and s-start helping ty lee again!" Katara stuttered as she cried, trying to direct the conversation from something so sad. But the thoughts never really left any of them.

"So, ty lee, why did you run out of dinner yesterday, what did you girls talk about?" Zuko asked as he walked next to ty lee as they all went into the town. "O-o-oh I just had to…um…make my bed?" she said almost as a question. "Why did you have to make it then and why did all the other girls have to go?" Zuko said not buying the making her bed thing. "Theeey, ummmm…HEY LOOK AT THAT!" ty lee cried out, every one turned and ty lee took off. "What was that about?!" Zuko exclaimed. "I don't know." uncle said smirking, he'd figured out who she liked. "Lets go find her!" mai said exasperated.

When they found ty lee, she was sitting under a tree playing with the squirrel-doves, smiling and giggling softly. "Ty lee?" sokka called as they saw her sitting. "Oh, hi sokka!" ty lee hopped up and walked over on her hands. "What was that all about flippy?" Toph asked looking in the direction of ty lee. "Ooooh, yeeaaah, well I-" "why did you run when I was talking to you?" Zuko asked as he walked up behind toph. "OOOOOOH!" toph said, Katara slapped her hand over toph's mouth. "Oh what?" aang asked scratching his head. "She meant to say…she was hungry!" ty lee said raising her index finger it the air. "Yeah, iam hungry." toph said as she walked by ty lee moving her eye brows up and down.

As they were walking to get toph some food, Zuko walked up beside ty lee again. "Really ty lee, why did you run away?" "Zuko, can we talk about this later?" she said in her usual peppy voice, smiling a 100 watt smile. "Fine." Zuko said, for some reason he just couldn't say no to that smile.

"So, why did you run away ty lee?" suki asked. "Well, Zuko started asking me why I ran away at dinner, then he asked why all of you girls had to come with me, and so on!" she said giggling. "You seem much happier about this than you did before, why is that?" mai asked with a raised eye brow. "Well, I have decided I am going to go back to my normal self, and try to be positive about all of this!" she said as she flipped over and balance on one hand. "That's good!" Katara said praising her friend. So, do you want to go to the spa or something?!" ty lee asked jumping up and down. "Sound fun!" suki and Katara chorused. "Eh, fine" toph agreed grudgingly. "What ever lets go" mai grumbled.

"Where are the girls?" Zuko asked as he flipped through all the papers he needed to sign. "I believe they are at the spa, isn't that a lovely idea!" iroh said grinning. "Hm, yeah…I never did get the answer from ty lee about why she ran away…both times." Zuko said looking up from his paper work. "Ah, a young girls heart is a delicate thing, my boy don worry, it will come out soon enough." uncle said sipping his tea casually. "You know why, and you didn't tell me when I asked?!" Zuko exclaimed. "It was none of my business." iroh shrugged. "Just tell me please uncle!" Zuko asked getting impatient. "Zuko, if you want to know you are going to have to ask her yourself." Uncle replied, standing up and walking out. "That old man." Zuko said shaking his head smiling lightly.

"Ahhh, this is just what I needed!" suki said, soaking in the hot spring with the others. "Yeah, it actually feels good to be clean once In a while." Toph said crossing her arms behind her head and leaning back. "Well, if only you could stay clean all the time!" Katara chuckled. "Oh shut it sugar queen!" toph said splashing water at Katara. "Agni, you people are so loud!" mai grumbled. "Come on mai, lighten up! We are at a spa, we can talk about anything we want, join in the conversation!" Ty lee said waving her arms around. "Speaking of talking about any thing, what is your next move on Zuko?" Toph asked scooting closer to ty lee. "Um, I am not sure…" she said putting her finger on her chin. "Come on what happened to the flirty ty lee that taught even got azula to get a boy?" mai asked stretching her arm out. "Well, that was funny!" ty lee chuckled. "I was watching them and they didn't even know!" ty lee giggled. "They kissed and azula started talking about world domination and all that crap, then he just scooted out of there, hahaha, good times!" ty lee said as she played with her hair that she had let down from its usual braid. "Remember that talk we had on the beach with azula you me and Zuko?" ty lee asked mai. "Yes, then we crashed Chan and Ron jhons party." mai let out a rare chuckle, "That was the most fun I had in a long time, that was also when I first broke up with Zuko." mai said, her small smile fading. "Yeah, and when we found so much out about each other, we even found a soft spot in azula." ty lee said sighing. "Do you miss azula?" Katara asked ty lee and mai. "Well, sometime…" tylee answered her smile turning into a frown. "I guess every once and a while." mai shrugged. "We go down and visit her every once in a while." Suki and Katara gasped. "Does Zuko know you two go down there?" toph asked sitting up. "Yeah, he usually goes with us when we go." ty lee said shrugging. "She was always my second best friend, I cant forget her so easily, can I?" ty lee asked them turning her head a bit. "Who was your best friend?" suki questioned. "Oh, that would easily be mai, and she still is and I am her best friend too, but we always told azula she was our best friend, it was for our own safety." ty lee said wiping a towel on her face. "Ah, the memories!" ty lee exclaimed.

"Come on lets get out before we turn into prunes!" Katara joked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, were is suki!?" sokka growled out pacing in his room with aang sitting on his bed. "Be patient sokka," aang said calmly, "Toph told me they were at the spa! I am envious!" aang laughed. Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to a spa?" "B-b-but th-that not manly!" he stuttered out. "Oh, sokka, you always talk about being manly, but I will never forget the time the rat-roach jumped on you and how you squealed, then toph had to smash it, poor little critter…" aang said reminiscing. "Hey, I was…hiccupping…yeah that's it I was hiccupping!" sokka said jumping up in the air. "Uh huh, sure you were." aang said sarcastically.

"That was so relaxing, all our auras are so bright and pure!" ty lee said as she stretched on the floor in tophs room, while all the girls were sitting around talking and watching. "I remember when I first met you guys" Katara said laying on toph's bed. "I met suki first, she was about to through us to sea serpent" Katara glared at suki. "It was sokkas fault, if he wasn't so proud and infuriating!" suki said smirking at Katara. "Eh, guess that's true…well, I forgive you!" Katara replied mockingly. They all laughed. "then ty lee and mai…I fought you, I hated you guys, but now your like family to me!" Katara chuckled. "I remember you freezing my arm." mai said patting her arm while ty lee giggled. "Then toph." Katara paused. "Yep, toph, we had our problems, and we still do, but I don't think I would want you any other way than you are now!" Katara said hugging her little friend. "Eh, yeah yeah all this mushy stuff" she grumbled pushing Katara away. "what ever I am hungry, lets go to dinner!" toph exclaimed with her little gang following.

Once they got to they dining room, every one was there except sokka Zuko and iroh. They settled in and waited. All of the sudden ty lee popped up. "I forgot my necklace! I will be back in a minute." she said bolting from the room. After she got her necklace she ran all the way back to the dining room. As she turned the corner she was right in front of the door when she ran full force into Zuko, and with Zukos superior weight, he fell on op of her. "O-oh, hi Zuko…um, nice evening isn't it, well I got to go, people waiting, food to eat!" ty lee said trying to get up, but for some reason Zuko wouldn't let her. "Ty lee, I am not letting you up till you tell me why you have been avoiding me." Zuko said smugly. "Oh, well there is, oh ,um…I was avoiding you, hmm didn't notice, sooo, lets get up and eat!" ty lee said, letting out a nervous giggle. Zuko was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face, she felt her face lighting up. "Z-Zuko could you please let me up?" Zuko was staring at her intently, and she wondered what was going through his mind.

Agni, when did ty lee get THIS pretty, she had always been pretty in his eyes but now there was something about her that he couldn't name. maybe it was the way her lips parted ever so slightly, or the way her eyes sparkled, or the heavy blush on her face, wait why was she blushing?" he then realized the position they were in, but for some reason he didn't care. He leaned down his lips mere millimeters from hers, she stared up at him with a look in her eyes, one he couldn't place, but it was drawing him in, she put her hand on his neck, trying to pull him down to her with out realizing what she was doing. He was about to kiss her when they heard a cough. They looked up and saw Iroh smirking at them, and Sokka had a look of extreme surprise, but soon morphed into the same smirk of Iroh's. "oh, nephew, lady ty lee, are we interrupting something?" iroh chuckled. "Cause we can leave and come back later, if it is convenient for you." sokka said. Zuko hopped up, ty lee right behind him. "Oh we-" Zuko cut off. "It was-" ty lee stopped, both then started stuttering excuses. "Look, me and ty lee were both in a hurry and ran into each other and fell, its that simple, nothing happened!" Zuko said slowly, still blushing. "What ever you say, what ever you say." uncle replied.

Suki watched a grinning iroh and sokka walk in followed by a heavily blushing Zuko and ty lee. Why in the world was Zuko blushing? And ty lee for that matter too? "Iroh, sokka, what happened?" Katara asked looking back and forth between the four. "Well, I can say those two's hearts are going berserk." toph said grinning widely. "Oh, it was nothing" iroh said sitting down as the rest seated them selves and the servants brought out the food. "Oookay?" Katara said curiously. They ate dinner with lots of laughing and talking, all except Zuko and ty lee who were deep in thought, remembering the scene over and over again.

After dinner, sokka and aang secretly followed Zuko to his room, as Zuko shut the door shed his outer robe and flopped on his bed, sokka threw open the door, with aang in tow. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, especially for the fire lords room?!" Zuko groaned. "Hey buddy!" sokka said "There are no door between friends!" "What do you want sokka?" Zuko growled glaring at the ceiling. "What happened between you and ty lee?" aang asked. "H-how did you find out about-…stupid question, theres no way sokka can keep his mouth shut for long." Zuko sighed. "So what happened?!" sokka repeated aangs question, ignoring the insult. "I told you, we ran into each other!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why were her arms around your neck? and why we you leaning down? aaaand why were you two blushing so much?! Hmmmmmm?" sokka said all in one breath. "If you were caught about to kiss- I-I mean I-In that situation, wouldn't you blush?!" Zuko asked blushing once again at his slip up. "HA so you admit it, you tried to kiss her!" sokka yelled, and aang slapped his hand over sokka's mouth. "Sokka, not so loud!" "Fine, I tried to kiss her…I I just couldn't help it, she had this…well this look in her eyes, and when I felt her breath on my face it was just like, well, I couldn't control my self!" "So, you like her?" aang asked. "I don't know…" Zuko confessed, "maybe, but I-I just don't know!" he said throwing his head onto the bed. "Well, that feeling you had my friend, was lust." sokka said professionally. "What?!" Zuko asked bolting up. "Well, it isn't love is it?" sokka asked folding his arms. "Well, maybe I like her, but I-I don't lust for her!" Zuko said standing up from the bed. "Well, if you like her, then we should find out how to make her like you!" aang exclaimed resting his elbow on sokka's shoulder. "Look, guys I like her, but there is no way she could ever like…me." Zuko said looking down. "And why is that?" sokka asked leaning in opening one eye wider than the other, giving him a creepy look. "Well…this" Zuko said, brushing his fingers on his scar. "sifu hotman, ty lee wouldn't not like you for that, you have to try!" aang exclaimed. "Well…maybe. Fine I will but if word of this gets out, I will fry you!" Zuko said in a low menacing voice that had sokka and aang cowering in fear the walked out. "Aang be strong, you took out the previous fire lord, you can this one to if needed." sokka said gulping. Aang nodded a bead of sweat on his brow. "Well, time to find out how ty lee feels about Zuko!" sokka said and scurried out of the room.

"Ty lee, what happened?" mai asked once it was just the girls in the room. "Well, I was running and Zuko was walking really fast and we ran into each other and he fell on me then iroh and sokka came up and said stuff like 'oh, are we interrupting something' and all that" ty lee said blushing. "well that doesn't explain why you to were so out of here when you came in." suki said pursing her lips. "Well, and there was the fact that I maybe had, well my arms sorta, around his neck and he started leaning down and everything…" ty lee mumbled and then coughed uncomfortably. "YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS!?" toph exclaimed. "SHHHH" ty lee hissed at toph. "Look, it was just a moment of…awkwardness, it doesn't mean he likes me…" ty lee whispered the last part looking down at her lap. "I don't know, maybe he does like you and he was about to show it, but he didn't get the chance, maybe he is nervous about what you think of him." Katara reasoned. "But, I think I may even, love him." tylee said seriously, and she then started to sob.

"Hello people!" sokka cried out with aang behind him, scolding him for not knocking first, as they walked into the room the girls were in. They all looked up, and sokkas grin turned into a frown as he saw ty lee sobbing. "Ty lee, are you ok!" he asked squatting on the ground in front of her. "snoozles, didn't you ever learn to knock!" toph yelled smacking his head. "N-no, its okay." ty lee sniffled. "I should just get over it." she whispered. "Get over what?" sokka asked. He and aang looked expectantly at ty lee.

"None of your business meat head!" toph replied again. "If I may ask something?" sokka asked politely. "Y-yes what do you need?" ty lee asked forcing a small smile. "Well, does this have any thing to do with the thing that happened before dinner?" "N-no, why would that have anything to do with this?!" ty lee yelled, her voice high and shrill. "I'll take that as a yes." sokka said striking a thinking pose. "Sokka. Aang. Out. NOW!" Katara ordered, standing up from her spot on the bed. As sokka and aang were scurrying out of the room, aang stopped and spoke softly. "Ty lee, I think you should really talk to Zuko about this." then the boys were gone. "Maybe he is right ty lee…maybe you should talk to Zuko, tell him how you feel. He will be kind about it, I know that for sure." mai said as she stopped swinging her knife in the air. "I don't know, I will be humiliated if he says no!" ty lee said getting back into a state of panic. "Man, getting so worked up about a guy!" toph snorted, " Hey toph, be quiet, we see how you get when you think you and aang are alone, all that stuttering and blushing. Then aang asks what's wrong and you say you don't feel good, I mean come on don't be a hypocrite!" Katara defended ty lee against toph's verbal hit. "I-I don't stutter and blush around aang…I-I…uuhhhggg whatever!" toph groaned. "Look, ty lee, once you've calmed down go talk to Zuko." suki said gently. "O-ok, ok I will!" she said as she punched her fist in the air. "Wooo, that's the ty lee we know!" toph cheered.

"Come on ty lee you said you'd do it, so you cant back out now!" Katara whisper yelled as they stood outside Zuko bedroom door. "I-I cant, I've go to go!" ty lee said as she turned around, about to bolt back to her room, but toph grabbed her arm. "Listen you going in there we will be waiting for after you leave."

"O-okay here I go…" she raised her fist slowly and knocked lightly on the door. She turned around and couldn't see her friends and started to panic, then she saw suki give her a thumbs up from behind a pillar. She grinned feebly.

Zuko opened the door and saw ty lee standing out there playing with her braid nervously, when she saw him she started rambling about this is probably a bad time and she would talk to him later. "No, now's fine, I have nothing I need to be doing." Zuko said looking at ty lee curiously. "Would you like to come in?" he offered. "Oh, um yes please." she stepped through the door and entered a giant bed room, wit ha desk a giant bed and a private bathroom, and a table for eating on. The room was quite large, but it was cozy all the same. "So, Zuko I wanted to talk to you…" ty lee started off. "Yes?" Zuko asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and ty lee sat next to him. "Well, the thing is I really li-" she was interrupted by the door swinging open and sokka barged in. "heya hothead! Whats up?!" then he noticed ty lee. "Ooooh, I will go now" he whispered, sokka heard toph curse at him in the background, he had an idea of what was going on, but Zuko was clueless, he was to nervous to thing about all that. "No no sokka I can come back later, bye Zuko!" she hollered as she ran to the door, but Zuko reached and grabbed her arm. "Ty lee, what were you going to tell me?" he questioned, noticing the blush staining her cheeks. "um, well I was wondering…if yo knew where mai was, but obviously you don't, so I'll be going now bye!" and she tore out of the room, and ran to her room and started stretching and warming up for her acrobat thingys, trying to take her mind off of what just happened.

Back behind the pillar, the girls grabbed sokka as he exited zukos room, they dragged him back to sukis room and yelled and screamed until they thought he got the point 'DO NOT OPEN DOORS WITH OUT KNOCKING'. He would forever remember that lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was she wanting?!" Zuko asked himself for the 100th time. "She was all nervous and then when sokka came in she was gone…" he sighed again. Maybe the best way to figure this out was to talk to the people who knew her best, in other words, the girls.

'knock knock knock' was the sound mai and Katara heard on her door, she stood up from talking with mai and opened the door, surprised to see who was there. "Zuko? What are you doing here?" she asked smiling. "Well, I have been wondering about ty lee, what's wrong with her?"

"I, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Katara said, lying terribly. "Is she in here?" Zuko asked looking at mai through the door way. "No, just me and mai." Katara answered. "Ty lee is with suki, practicing in the training yard."

"Thank you." he said and started to walk away. "uh uh uh!" Katara said. "What?" Zuko sighed turning around. "You didn't give me a hug!" Katara hugged him in a friendly way. He hugged her back then left to the training yard.

When Zuko approached the training yard he felt a fan whiz by his face. "Ok, sorry Zuko!" suki called and she stopped the sparring match with ty lee. At hearing Zuko's name, ty lee jumped and was about to run when Zuko came over and caught her arm. "We need to talk." he said seriously. "Oh, I think Katara is calling me I have to go!" she squealed and tried to tug out of Zuko's hold, unsuccefully. "Katara didn't call you, and we need to talk!" Zuko exclaimed. "Look, Zuko, me and suki were going to hang out with the girls after we spar, so I cant really talk." Zuko looked at suki and suki gave a discreet nod. "Well actually, I think we can set it up for another time!" suki said smirking at ty lee. Ty lee sighed and reluctantly agreed to talk with Zuko. All of the sudden toph appeared out of no where and pushed ty lee towards Zuko then ran. "Aaah" ty lee yelped as she was flung into Zuko's well muscled chest, feeling his arms steady her made her blush, but she didn't pull away she just leaned against him until he said. "Uhhh, ty lee you can move, are you ok?" he asked a worried tone creeping into his voice. "I am fine." tylee murmured blushing heavily. Zuko just grabbed her arms and took her into the private living room, that only Zuko and his friends and family could go into.

So, what did you want to talk about?" ty lee asked wanting to leave. "I want to know what you were going to tell me before sokka came in and why did he act like he knew something." Zuko replied calmly. "Well, I was going to…to tell you…that…" she left off. Zuko came over and sat on the large couch next to her. "Yes…?" he said huskily. Ty lee gulped, she was about to loose it. "That I-I-I li-like you…..more than a normal crush kind of thing, I really LIKE you!" she said desperately and covered her face with her hands peeking through her fingers. Zuko was shocked, ty lee could see, but there was something else in his eyes, she couldn't name it. Zuko gently grabbed her hands and lowered them, ty lee let him do so, captivated by his glowing amber eyes. He leaned forward his lips almost touching hers again.

Her breathing was ragged, Zuko could feel it on his face. He reached up a hand and brushed his thumb over her lips, he heard her gasp. She was shivering, not even keeping eye contact. All of the sudden he pressed his lips gently to hers, cupping her face in his hand. He felt her take a deep, sharp breath. He smiled that he could do this to her. It was only a second long, then he pulled away, leaving ty lee almost about to pass out. "Zuko…?" she whispered. "What…I mean do-" she was cut off as Zuko pressed his lips more firmly against hers and slowly kissed her.

Ty lee was in shock, but as she felt him kiss her again she molded her lips onto his and kissed him passionately back, it was slow and meaningful, she felt his tongue sliding against her soft lips, begging for entrance. She readily agreed. Zuko then started kissing her harder, rougher, ty lee was in heaven, he then pushed her down onto the couch and loomed over her, lowering his neck so she wouldn't have to lean up. He was kissing her with such need, but she was also. He kissed her neck sucking on it, ty lee moaned , Zuko smiled onto her neck and continued to her lips once again. The time ticked by until they broke apart panting heavily. "Z-Zuko, why d-did you…" she left off. "Ty lee, I-I love you" he said, looking at her with such a vulnerable look in his eyes. Ty lee, sat up still panting, but she had a thoughtful look on her face, she then smiled and moved onto zukos lap and started kissing his neck, then went to his lips and whispered "You don't know how long I have waited to hear that, I love you too." she looked at him, with a look of love in her eyes, then I clicked to both of them. Those looks they had been giving each other, they were basically saying 'I love you'. Ty lee got an impish grin on her face and started kissing Zuko with a zest she had never felt before. They were both moaning and kissing wildly. All the sudden ty lee stopped kissing Zuko, and he started kissing her neck since her lips were un available. "Zuko…" she tried to start a sentence, but she couldn't form a word. Finally she said "Z-Zuko, we missed dinner." "mmm," he replied, then sat straight up. "We missed dinner?!" "Yep" she replied, then looked worried. "Oh, I' ve got to go I promised the girls we would meet in my room tonight, bye! Then before she slid off his lap, she grazed her tongue along his jaw and whispered, "I love you, Zuko." then she was gone. Zuko sat there stunned for a second then smiled, and started to formulate a excuse for missing dinner.

As ty lee opened the door to her room, she saw 4 girls staring at her with frowns on their faces. "Hi, guys!" ty lee said smiling sheepishly. "Where have you been!" Katara asked in her motherly tone. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR!" toph exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, I was…busy." she said blushing. Every one looked confused. Then toph said. "Why is your heart going so fast?" ty lee froze. "Oh no reason." she walked over and sat on her bed, she turned her head and saw in the mirror over her dresser that she had a dark mark on her neck were Zuko had been kissing, she instantly slapped her hand over it, in the process drawing all the attention to her once more. "Why are you covering you neck?" mai asked nonchalantly. "Oh no reason." then out of no where, suki pulled ty lees hand away from her neck and they all gasped causing ty lee to blush deep crimson and wince. "Ty lee, what is that?" suki asked pointing at the dark spot on her neck. "Oh, you see I ran into something and…" she left off. "What is it?!" toph asked. "it's a bruise on her neck and she says she ran into something." Katara said disbelievingly. "Wait, racing heart beat, skipping dinner, being late, bruise on NECK….Does this have anything to do with sparky?" toph asked. Every one gasped. "Ty lee is that a…hickey?! Suki asked. "N-no…" ty lee said. "I can tell your lying!" toph sang out. "You and Zuko MADE OUT!?" Katara gasped. "Shhhhhhh!" ty lee hissed. "Did you?" Katara asked quieter. "Y-yes…" "Like to what extent?" mai asked getting interested. "Kind of like a hard core make out session…" ty lee said, throwing her head embarrassedly on the pillows of her bed. Every one leaned forward as ty lee told the tale of her day.

"So, you told each other that you loved each other?" mai asked seemingly interested. "Yes, then all that happened…then this" she said poking the bruise on her neck. "So, are you two a couple now?" Katara asked, clapping her hands together. "I don't know, but I feel tons better, but how am I going to hide my neck?" "Wear your hair down, its beautiful when its down!" suki suggested. "Oh, okay…I will do that!" she said nodding her head.

"Zuko why did you miss dinner, we waited forever for you and ty lee…wait…you…and ty lee…missing at the same time…and you coming back now…what were you two doing??!" sokka asked as he sat on zukos bed with aang beside him where they had been waiting for a while. "Uh, nothing." He replied. "You know, toph has been teaching me how to read vibrations. I can tell you are lying." aang said wit ha goofy grin on his face. "Did you kiss?" sokka inquired. "No" Zuko said quietly. "LYING!" aang shouted. "Fine, we kissed…" Sokka and aangs jaws dropped. "Like what kind of kiss?" sokka pressed. "A quick one" Zuko replied. "Then why did you miss dinner?" sokka countered. "Your lying Zuko." "Fine, we kissed a lot! Happy now?!" "Not yet!" sokka chuckled. "What was it like?" aang asked, having only kissed someone twice. "I was…awesome" "Reeelly?" sokka got an evil grin on his face. "Details"

"Uhhg, well we sat on the couch, she told me she liked me, I kissed her for like a second, then she started stuttering. After that I cut her off with a kiss. She kissed me back I told her I loved her, she told me she loved me too. Then I pushed her down on the couch and we made out until not that long ago." Zuko said trying to sound uncaring, but his blush gave him away. "Wow, dude, that's like…awesome!" sokka shouted then gave Zuko a man hug. "Look, I am tired, so good night." Zuko said with a finality. "Sweet dreams of ty lee!" sokka said making kissy faces as he and aang walked out of the room.

The next day ty lee woke up with a big grin on her face, she had had wonderful dreams that night. She went over to the dresser and brushed her hair and was about to braid it when she saw the bruise. "Oh…well I guess putting up my hair is out of the question." She hummed as she let it down and changed out of her night clothes into her usual pink outfit. Stepping out into the hall she snuck to zukos room and knocked lightly on the door, she knew he was up because he rose with the sun. "Come in!" she heard a voice call. She stepped through the door and saw Zuko sitting at his desk and reading some papers. "Hey, Zuko…" ty lee said nervously, wondering if he regretted yesterday. "Oh, ty lee!" he said and turned around only to freeze when he saw her long brown wavy hair falling down her back and over he shoulders, framing her smiling face. "Wow, you look…beautiful!" he said then blushed lightly. Ty lee giggled and blushed too. "Why are you wearing your hair down though, I have never seen it down before?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow. "Well." ty lee said drawing it out. "I got to my room and looked in the mirror and guess what I saw?" "What?" Zuko asked genuinely curious. "This!" she pulled her hair back to show the dark bruise on he thin neck. "Oh." Zuko stated and looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, oh." ty lee pretended to be mad. "Sorry…" Zuko said looking away. "Zuko, I was messing with you, its no big deal!" she threw her arms up in the air laughing. Zuko looked at her and smiled. She all of the sudden plopped down into his lap and leaned her head against his chest. He looked shocked for a second then he relaxed and started playing with her hair, running his fingers through it. She looked up at him, as if asking him something, he definitely understood. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Zuko," ty lee said as he pulled back. "hmm?" he mumbled looking into her eyes. "You don't regret yesterday, do you?" He paused and looked at her and said "No, I _**defiantly don't regret it." She grinned and let out her breath. "I love you Zuko, so much." "I love you too ty lee." he then snatched her lips into a deep kiss as she readjusted herself on his lap, where her legs were around his waist and pressing herself against him. "mmm" she moaned into his mouth. He chuckled as he kissed her. His tongue explored her mouth and tasted every inch of it. Zuko felt himself heating up, ty lee noticed to and pulled back, smiling. "If you get to hot I am gunna have to leave" she teased him. He frowned at the thought. Lowering his body temperature, he caressed her face, and she leaned into his touch. "How long till breakfast?" she asked as she settled herself against his chest. "eh, about an hour, you sure got up early, why?" he asked, she turned around and blinked. "Hmm, I don't know I just woke up, feeling refreshed and happy!" she giggled. Zuko snorted at the response, he then moved his lips to her neck, gliding across her smooth skin. She sighed and leaned her neck back to give him more room. "You better not give me another bruise!" she teased. Zuko stopped kissing her and smirked. "hm, I thought you liked this?" he said, meaning him kissing her neck. "Ah, yes…I love it, but I don't love the bruises" she replied and hopped out of his lap. Where are you going?" he asked confused. "I have to go do my morning stretches." she started to leave when Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I'll see you later." he said against her skin, making her shiver pleasantly. "Deal" and then she flipped over and left the room walking on her hands. "Psh, that girl." he then went back to catch up on the work he had missed in that enjoyable amount of time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, ty lee walked around the garden. She thought back to breakfast, everyone had admired her hair, seeing it down for the first time. She giggled, remembering when uncle asked Zuko if he thought she was pretty. He blushed and stuttered 'I guess so'. But that didn't bother ty lee because he had called her beautiful while they were in his room. As she walked through the garden she saw aang and toph sitting under a tree talking, she used her kyoshi skills of stealth and crept closer to listen.

"So, yeah that's what I wanted to say…" aang said blushing as ty lee crept up. "Y-you LIKE me?!" toph asked, getting flustered. "…Yeah…" aang said blushing deeper, then he did something he figured he would get pounded for, he leaned over and kissed toph's cheek. She gasped and blushed. Aang smirked at seeing that and decided to try something else. He reached his hand over and brushed it against her cheek. "She stiffened, then leaned into it. "Toph, do you like me?" aang asked turning her to face him, even though she couldn't see. "I-I-I Yes" she squeaked out. Aang then scooted over to her and planted a light sweet kiss on her lips then pulled back about a centimeter to see how she responded. At first she just sat there, then slowly she leaned forward and joined her lips to his as they kissed gently. Aangs hand was cupping toph's cheek as their lips molded together, they soon broke for air and leaned back against the tree in silence. Toph sighed and reached over and lightly touched aangs hand, then aang wound his fingers around her hand and they sat there smiling.

Ty lee figured it was time to leave, so she snuck back out of the garden and ran to suki. "SUKI SUKI!!" she cried as she burst through suki's door, only to see her making out with sokka. "EEP" ty lee squealed "SORRY" she then ran out the door and leaned against a wall. Was every one kissing today?! Not that she had any room to talk, she had been making out with Zuko this morning. A shiver of delight went down her spine at the thought of Zuko. She walked down the hall and saw Katara looking at a painting of one of the previous firelords. "Katara!!" she cried out, Katara jumped and took a water bending stance, then relaxed when she saw it was ty lee. "Oh, hey ty lee, what's up?" "You will never guess what I just saw!" Ty lee said squirming around. "What?" Katara asked curiously. "Okay I was going to tell suki something and then I saw them making out on suki's bed…it was a little awkward, then-" She was cut off by Katara. "Okay, how is that surprising, suki and sokka kiss all of the time." Katara said waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "That wasnt it, I saw that because I wanted to tell suki something and then when I couldn't talk to her you were here! Ok sooo, I saw…AANG AND TOPH KISSING!" she said loudly giggling. "WHAT" Katara asked a smile lighting her face. "Yeah, aang and toph, kissing" "OOOOOH, lets go tell suki!" Katara said as she pulled ty lee to suki's room. "But, they are kissing!" ty lee said, not wanting to interrupt. "I am sure suki wont mind since its so important, but sokka on the other hand…" Katara paused. "Well who cares about sokka!" then she and ty lee kept running to suki's room.

"SUKI!" they both called as the rammed open the door. Suki was under sokka as he was kissing her slowly. They froze, turned their heads slowly, then jumped up and started stuttering excuses. "Sokka, we don't care if you were making out, suki come on, we got stuff to do!" then she grabbed suki and pulled her out the door, leavings sokka staring dumbly after them.

"Katara!" suki yelled. "Hmm?" Katara asked as they stopped at mais room. "What was that for?!" suki said irritated. We've got news!" she then barged in pulled a protesting mai out slammed the door shut and they all bolted to toph's room. When they got there mai and suki wouldn't stop asking why they were dragged here, but fell quiet when toph came in the room, raising an eyebrow, wondering why every one was in her room. "Can I help you?" she asked in a grumpy voice, ty lee and Katara knew she was putting it on though. "Sooo, how was your afternoon, do anything interesting." toph eyes widened then replied "nothing much." then sat on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth. "So, how's aang, you seen him today?" ty lee questioned. Toph stopped swinging her legs and blushed. "Uuuuh" then mai asked "Where is this conversation going?" "Hold on, so…toph, have you ever wondered how aang, I don't know, kisses?!" ty lee said jumping up and down then ran around the room laughing. "How did you, how did you know?!" toph squeaked out. "Wait, you kissed aang?!" suki exclaimed. "Oh yeah she did!" ty lee giggled. "Sorry, I was walking by and I happened to hear the conversation, and maybe I stayed a few minutes…" ty lee smiled sheepishly. "How come I didn't feel you coming?!" toph asked herself out loud. "Because, you were so focused on kissing aang!" Katara replied smiling. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TY LEE!" toph yelled loudly. Toph was about to raise some earth to hit ty lee with, when Katara froze her hands and feet so she couldn't bend. "Oh, yeah, well why don't I tell them what you did this morning?!" toph growled at her. Ty lee stiffened. "What did you do this morning?" mai asked as she ran her finger carefully over her the blade of a knife she had. "NOTHING!" ty lee exclaimed. "Oh, yeah right!" toph snorted. "I was up early, and I heard ty lee sneaking around the halls, then she snuck into Zuko's room and then I hear all this talking, then it goes quiet. Then I start hearing them moaning in there, and ty lee says, 'Zuko, if you get to hot I am going to have to leave!' and then ty lee started walking to the door, and I walked away, so ty lee what were you two doing in there?" toph asked in a calm, mocking voice. "talking, just talking." she answered twirling her thumbs. "You are lying" toph said. "Fine, we were kissing…" ty lee said plopping down to the floor. "Aaaaw" suki said, "You didn't get another bruise did you?" she chuckled. "NO" ty lee grumbled. "You and Zuko sure are going at this." mai said, looking at ty lee. "Well, I- we," she stopped. "You haven't gone any farther than kissing have you?" Katara questioned, looking at ty lee seriously. "No" ty lee answered quietly, toph nodded, confirming it was true. "Do you want to go farther?" suki asked. "n-no" ty lee said. "Lying…" toph said quietly as every one looked at ty lee. She blushed and ran to the bed and smashed her face into the pillow. "ty lee, you aren't married." Katara said, sitting next to ty lee rubbing her back soothingly. "I know, but, if something happens, I don't know if I can stop myself." she whimpered out. "Oh, ty lee, you just need to not put yourself in those situations!" Katara murmured. "Suki, have you an sokka ever gone that far?" mai asked, every one then turned to suki, who blushed. "Well, one time we almost did, but, sokka stopped it." she answered. "Wow, Katara have you ever gone through that before?" they asked. "No, I have never had a boyfriend." she stated calmly. "Oh, yeah right, what about jet, or haru! And you and Zuko had a little thing going for a bit." toph snickered. Katara just snorted and waved off the comment. "I think you should try not to be alone to long with Zuko, it will help make certain…things…less possible." Katara said while tapping her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"Zuko! We need to talk!" Katara bellowed, banging on zukos door, the guards staring wide eyed at the water bender. "What?" he said opening, an eyebrow quirked up. Katara brushed past him into his room, leaving Zuko standing at the door, "Come in" he mumbled sarcastically. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked, wondering why Katara was so mad. "First of all, I am not mad." she stated, making Zuko wonder if she could read his thoughts. "Um…ok?" he said. "Look, I know what has been going on between you and ty lee." Katara said in a more calmed tone. Zuko looked away, a extremely light blush on his face, which Katara couldn't see. "I know what you did to her neck to." Katara smirked. She heard Zuko mutter something she took as him cursing her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!???" Katara yelled. "I SAID YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!" he yelled back. Katara sat back down and said "oh, well look, the only thing I want to tell you is, if you hurt ty lee, you WILL pay." as she said that, she stood and gracefully walked out the door. "…That was awkward." he growled.

The next day at breakfast, before they ate, (well, except for sokka), iroh stood up and clapped his hands together. "Now, children I have some exciting news!!!" he chirped out. Every one looked at the old man, wondering what he was going on about now. Sokka still had food all over his face, and his mouth full. "Whutt" he mumbled through the food. Iroh paused and smiled at him. "We have a new, well they have been here before, but we have a new resident to the palace!" He said happily. "Why wasn't I informed?" said the annoyed Zuko. "Well, she is more of a surprise for you." "My lady, please, come, come!" iroh guided a beautiful lady, yet tired, with honey colored eyes, and pale skin, long black hair, and a gentle smile on her face. "Who is she?" sokka asked loudly. "Yeah, who is she?" toph asked next. Every one except ty lee and mai looked at Zuko, wondering if he knew the answer. They saw Zuko staring in utter shock at the woman. "Zuko do you know her?" suki asked uncomfortably. Ty lee then squealed, and started bobbing around in her seat. "Uuuuuh?" Katara said as she looked at ty lee. "M-mother?!" Zuko stuttered out. "Zuko, my darling!" she said as Zuko stood up and they walked over and hugged each other. "Mother, where have you been?!" he pulled away, looking at her with genuine hurt and pain in his eyes, ursa's reflected the same emotions. "You father sent me away…" she said, as she started crying onto her sons shoulder. "Wait, this is your mother?" sokka asked, mouth agape at the news. "But, she's hot!" sokka exclaimed. Everyone stared at him, and suki and Zuko were giving him death glares. "What?" sokka asked. "Meathead" Katara muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" sokka yelled, specs of food flying from his mouth. "Sokka, calm down." aang said motioning for sokka to sit. Zuko looked back at his mother, who was smiling, staring at him, trying to see how much her son had grown. "Lady ursa." mai said standing up offering a small bow. "Mai? Oh you have grown up so much!" ursa said walking over and hugging mai, who looked as bored as ever. "LADY URSA!" ty lee yelled, jumping up and down. "And now, this cannot be ty lee!" she exclaimed walking over. "Yep, its me!" Lady ursa hugged her and ty lee hugged her back. "Wow, how are you?!" ty lee asked noting the worn out state of ursa. "Oh, iam fine dear…now, who are these young people?" she asked, offering a beautiful smile. Zuko walked over and started to introduce everyone to his mother. "Mother, this is Katara, the avatars water bending teacher, and master water bender. This is Toph Bei Fong, she is the avatars earth bending teacher, master earth bender and first metal bender" Zuko pointed them out, each offering a bow. "Don't forget earth rumble champion!" toph boasted, every one groaned. "This is sokka, he is a warrior from the southern water tribe, also the next in line to be the leader of the tribe. And this is suki, leader of the kyoshi warriors, also sokkas girlfriend. And this, is Avatar Aang." Ursa bowed deeply. "It is one of the greatest honors to meet the person who saved the world from destruction." aang blushed and scratched the back of his head and said "yeah, well heh heh…nice to meet you to!" Ursa chuckled. Then Zuko gave her a place to sit down next to him and eat.

Ty lee and Zuko were sitting in zukos bedroom, talking. "Wow, I cant believe your mother is back! You must be so happy!" she giggled as she leaned her head on zukos shoulder. "Iam, I never thought I would see her again…" he then smiled, ty lee loved his smile, it was awkward looking, but so sweet and real. "You know, I always thought of lady ursa as sort of a mother to me, I mean mine never really noticed me, with having six other daughters who looked exactly the same as me. I was heart broken when she left." ty lee whispered out. "Ty lee, I will always notice you." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She then kissed his cheek and stood. "I think iam going to go to bed, I will see you tomorrow…and Zuko, thanks for letting me talk to you, I love you." then she flipped over and cart wheeled out the door. Zuko sighed, and chuckled would she ever change?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at breakfast, lady ursa started getting to know everybody. "So, Katara dear, you are from the southern water tribe, are you not?" she asked politly. "Yes, Sokka and I lived there until we met aang." Katara answered, smiling. "Oh, so what is it like down there?"

"Well, its cold…" Katara paused. "Then, well we live on a giant block of ice. There isn't much wild life around there, there are few plants too." "Oh, well, it sounds like a place where you would be close to your family…" ursa said. "Yes, it is" Katara agreed smiling. "So, lady ursa, where have you been all these years, why did you leave?" mai asked leaning back. Ursa stiffened, and frowned deeply. "Mai! This is not the time to ask that!" Zuko exclaimed. "No, Zuko its okay, I will tell them, only if you are okay with them hearing it too." Ursa replied. "You don't have to mother." Zuko said soothingly. "Is it okay with you if I do?" "What ever you want." Zuko answered. "Well, it was the night when your father was talking to Azulon, the night you and azula spied on them." She started after grimicing. "You remember azula coming into your room saying dad is going to…k-kill you?" she asked hesitantly. "Yes…?" Zuko beconed for her to continue. "Well, she was right." Everyone sucked in a breath. "After your father asked azulon to give him irohs birth right after iroh…lost Lu ten." she sucked in a breath and looked at iroh, who had a tear running down his cheek. "Your grandfather said he had to know the pain of loosing a first born, so he said for ozai to kill you, and ozai was going to do it.", she let out a small sob, Zuko scooted over and wrapped his arms around her. "I heard azula taunting you about it, so I got her to tell me every thing she knew, and I stopped ozai, but I was banished afterward." she turned her head to rest it on her sons shoulder. "What did you do to stop him?" Zuko asked, dreading the answer. "I-I-I had to kill your grandfather!" she let out a loud string of sobs, and almost fell to the ground, but Zuko caught her. "G-grandfather…you killed him?" Zuko asked in a low voice. "Iam so sorry, Zuko, please forgive me!" "Mother…its okay, you saved me, I don't know how I could ever repay you for that." Zuko murmered into his mothers hair. "You can repay me, by forgiving me." she choked out. "Theres nothing to forgive." he whispered very quietly.

Every one was silent, thinking over what hey had just learned. "I…I would like to see ozai." she said, putting up a brave front. "I don't think-" he was cut off when iroh said quietly, "Zuko, you should respect your mothers wishes, but don't stay to long" "Very well"

After breakfast, Zuko iroh and ursa went to visit ozai. Zuko dreaded every second he would have to spend in that cell.

"Ah, Zuko, iroh, come to pay me a visit, I feel so loved." ozai said mockingly. "Ozai, we do not want to visit you, I think you should just be left down here alone forever, continuing to rot away." Zuko said with venom in his voice. Ozai growled at him and stood up and stalked over to the bars of the prison cell. "Watch your mouth boy!" he ordered, but that comment was met by a ball of fire, senging the end of his hair. "Actually, it was me who wanted to come down here." a soft feminine voice said, as lady ursa stepped into the light. "U-ursa?!" ozai stutterd. "Ozai" ursa greeted him coldly. "Ursa, my love! You have returned to me!" he cried out. "No, ozai, I have returned to MY son, MY home, MY country, not any of me returned to you, except the part of me that has come to see how wretched you have become, to see the failure of a man I once thought I loved. I have never seen such a pitiful sight." She said in a low, menacing voice, which was hard for anyone in the room to realize that it came from the sweet gental ursa. "Ursa, I love you, I wouldn't have sent you away if I hadn't needed to, it was for your own safety." Ozazi pleaded. "No, it wasn't, and even after I did that, you were still so horrible to scar my son, to lead my daughter to become insane, you ruined my childrens lives, but now you are getting what you deserve, no you are getting something better than you deserve, the avater should have finished you off!" she cried out, "you will never see me again, as you sit waiting to die in this cell, but when you die, it will not be soon enough!" with that she turned, leaving a speachless ozai, and a shocked Zuko and iroh, who quickly followed her out the door which slammed shut after they exited, leaving ozai to dwell on those words for the rest of his life.

"Wow, that sounds intense." ty lee said after Zuko told her the story, he now was on the couch in the private living room with his head in ty lee's lap as she played with his hair. "It was, I have never heard my mother like that before." he murmmered. "Well, you know how she really feels now." ty lee commented. "You know I think I know of a way to distract you from this though." she said with a thought ful look on her face. "I really don't think there is, I mean, I have never even-" he was cut off as she glued her mouth to his, he was still at first, but as ty lee kept kissing him, he melted into the kiss, sitting up and then leaning over her again. "Seems like déjà vu." she whispered agains his warm lips. "except, this time, you better not leave a mark!" she teasingly scolded, "Ay--ay" he said and started kissing her again, he kissed her with a passion she dreamed of every night, only breaking the kiss for air, he moved his hand to her leg and started slowly going up and down, she moaned and leaned her head back as he started kissing her neck. "Uuuh," there was a cough. "Are we interrupting something?" they both looked up to see iroh and ursa in the entrance way to the living room, both staring wide eyed at the Zuko and ty lee. They both jumped up and sat far apart, panting, trying to seem like nothing happened. "Oh, um, no we wernt doing anything, j-just talking!" ty lee said loudly and out of breath with a dark dark blush on her face. Zuko wasn't much different, he was just staring out the window. Ursa and iroh sat down and were trying not to laugh at the young peoples expressions. Ty lee was biting her lip, obviously trying not to look at Zuko, but was failing miserbly. Zuko was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his eyes shut, facing the window. "So, how long has this been going on?" iroh asked smugly, finally noticing the last of the dark mark on ty lee's neck, then realizing why she had her hair down the previous few days, unfortunately, she didn't realize it still was showing. His question was met with silence. "That long eh?" he chuckled. "Uncle, please!" Zuko exclaimed finaly opening his eyes, only to see ty lee sneaking a glance at him, they both snapped their heads in opposite directions, the blushes renewed. "Hey guys, whats going on?" sokka said as he and toph walked into the room. "Oh, nothing much, did you know that Zuko and ty lee were together?!" iroh asked excitedly. "Ah, the old man finally found out?" sokka said with a cheesy smile, toph just snickered. "You want to know what I heard coming out of zukos office the other morning, it was pretty intense, I heard-" "TOPH SHUT UP!" Zuko and ty lee yelled at the same time. "Wait, what happened the other morning!?" sokka asked, while iroh leaned forward, and ursa just had a small blush settle on her face. "Oh, well I heard them in there moaning and-" toph was shut up as ty lee poked a spot that made her fall to the ground, then was dragged out of the room by her arm. They heard toph yelling at ty lee to stop dragging her, but ty lee didn't, the yells were getting quieter by the second, till there was nothing but asmall echo bouncing through the halls. "So, how far did you go Zuko?" sokka asked leaning forward along with iroh. Zuko then stood up and stormed out of the room and followed ty lee.

"So, sokka, how long did you know about this?"iroh asked after Zuko was gone. "Know about what?" Katara sked coming into the room. "And why was ty lee dragging toph down the hall?" "Because apparently, Zuko and ty lee were making out, AGAIN, and iroh and zukos mom walked in and caught them, the me and toph came in and toph started talking about what happened the other morning, do you know anything about that?" sokka pressed. Katara blushed, then giggled. "Haha, that, yeah toph told us about that, because ty lee was spying on toph whe she and aang were-…! I mean, no I know nothing about any of that bye!" and Katara dashed out of the room and went to where she last saw ty lee. "WAIT!" sokka exclaimed. "THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN AANG AND TOPH TOO!?!?!?!" "You ready to enjoy the drama Ursa?" uncle asked as he leaned back against the sofa. "Oh dear, I never imagined Zuko and ty lee, I mean as kids they were always horrible to each other!" ursa replied. "Well, from what I remember from them being kids was they were always pulling pranks and teasing each other, in other words flirting." he smiled at ursa as she relized this. Mean while sokka was still standing there with his mouth wide open, eyes wide and arms hanging limply at his side.


End file.
